Scratch.EXE
Kitten X, otherwise known as Scratch.EXE is the titular main antagonist of the Scratch series of games and animations of the same name, one of two protagonist villains in Scratch.EXE vs Gorefield, and a supporting antagonist in Ultimate Horror Game. He is a demon who possesses Scratch Cat and is Kai’s arch-nemesis. His voice is the giant voice from the text to speech feature. Story: Scratch.EXE first starts off in a survival game of the same name. The player must run away from him, or else he will jumpscare and kill the player. Scratch.EXE later appears in the series Scratch.EXE origins series serving as the main antagonist. He later kills Tera by decapitating her, Nano by grabbing him in a snake like form and biting him, Gobo by biting him, and Pico in a similar way while in the form of a severed head. He antagonizes Kai, who then shoots him in the chest, which made the cat reply that bullets would not kill him, while he grew sharp claws and teeth. However, Kai nuked the house, but it did not kill either of them. He ultimately revealed his true form to Kai after the explosion. He then went as far to kill his own girlfriend, Giga, by eating her alive. Kai then shot Scratch in the foot, but forgot it was not effective, then called the Air Force, who fired another missile at the house, seemingly killing them. However, Scratch escaped and managed to wipe out almost all of humanity. Kai and his friends fired yet another missile and his head splattered on the floor below. However, Kitten X came out of the head, laughed for a brief second, then possessed the head, and flew off to an unknown location. His whereabouts are still unknown. Appearance: Scratch.EXE looks the same as the original cat, but with black eyes with red irises, claws, and sharp shark-like teeth. In his true form, he is completely black, except for red eyes, and has devil-like horns. Appearences: * Scratch.EXE - Try to survive as long as possible. * Scratch.EXE origins series - Appears as the main antagonist. * Scratch.EXE vs Gorefield - Appears as one of two playable characters alongside Gorefield. * A secret Meeting With Scratch.EXE - Ask questions and answer correctly to survive. * Add yourself in the power out! (Fnaf) Scratch.EXE - Watch him attack in the power-out in a similar way to Freddy from Fnaf. * Ultimate Horror Game - Appears as one of many characters to survive. Close the door when he appears in the doorway. * Scratch.EXE “don’t let your kids watch it” - Shows him killing Tera, then Robbie Rotten says, “Don’t let your kids watch it!” Relationship: Friends: * Other killers in Ultimate Horror Game Enemies: * Tera * Nano * Gobo * Pico * Giga (all Murder victims) * Kai (arch-enemy) * Kai’s Friends * Gorefield(Non - canon) * Ultimate Horror Game players Trivia: * He is based off of two popular characters- Sonic.EXE and Gorefield. Coincidentally, they are both lovecraftian horrors. * He has two lines based off of Garfield Gameboy’: “Bullet’s Don’t work Jon” (though he called the latter Kai in the animation), and “I Never Liked You”. * Scratch.EXE is one of the first Scratch.EXE incarnations made by a player to not be completely based off of Sonic.EXE. Category:Spoilers Category:Mature Category:Awesome Plush Productions villains Category:Qv26kahrsj villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Monsters Category:Dark Forms Category:Murderer Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cats Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Vandals Category:Arsonists Category:Perverts Category:Omnicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Cannibals Category:Demon Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protagonists Category:Cowards Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Important Category:Imposters